Miraculous Mareilles
by Gwendolyn Inman
Summary: Marinette and her classmates go on a class trip to southern France to enjoy the sun and surf. While there however, some of them get more than they signed up for. A short-ish multi-chapter.
1. Journey

**So, I am writing this because I sense a lack of vacation fics in this fandom and felt that that had to be remedied. This is my first attempt at writing a fic in 3rd person, so it is rough and the chapters will be short.**

"What do you mean you won't sit with me?" Marinette whispered as they loaded their bags into the undercarriage of the bus. Alya rolled her eyes. She been asked this ten times since she told her friend they would sit separately on the bus ride to Marseilles. Which was three minutes ago.

"I told you, I want to sit with Nino. This trip is a perfect flirt-protunity, and I'm not going to pass that up. I would suggest you follow my lead," Alya repeated to her friend. Marinette looked confused for a second before shaking her head.

"You are talking about me, flirting? I don't think I'm ready," she stammered as she climbed onto the bus. They walked down the aisle and Alya took her seat next to Nino, who had gotten on earlier. Marinette thumped down in the seat across the aisle from the couple and sulked.

It's not that she cared that Alya wasn't sitting with her, it was just that she waited until this morning to tell her. If she had let her know she would need a new seat buddy last night, she could have asked Alex or Max or one of her friends in the other class to sit with her, but now everyone had a partner except her and-

"Hey Nino, Alya, Marinette," Adrien said, attempting to put his bag down on the isle seat that was being occupied by an ever reddening Marinette. When it hit her knee, she jerked it back, settling herself into the window seat. She straightened herself up and took three deep breaths to pull herself together.

"Isn't into cool of Nino and Alya to have us sit together? He really thinks we should all get to know each other better so that we can hang out more," Adrien said, plugging earbuds into his phone. Marinette smiled at him before standing and turning to look at her friend, who flashed her two thumbs up before going back to her conversation with the boy next to her. Mari sat back down next to Adrien, keeping up her nervous smile.

"Yeah, so cool of them," She replied under her breath. Luckily he didn't hear her, he was too into whatever song he was listening too.

As the bus started moving, the initial chatter died down. People nestled into their neck pillows and got lost in there music. Marinette leaned her face against the window in hopes of watching the sunrise over France, but the darkness of predawn and the gentle hum of the bus had other plans, lulling her into a peaceful sleep within moments.

She was awakened by the vibration of her phone in her lap. Before moving, she took a moment to appreciate the softness and warmth of her pillow. It took her a few seconds to realise that that she had fallen asleep on the window on the left, and not the soft thing on her right. It took her another moment still to remember that she was not sitting next to Alya, but to someone very different, and his hair was tickling her forehead. She froze.

Either he was staying very still so she could use him as a pillow, or he was asleep. Marinette hoped against hope for the later. However, if that was the case, she could absolutely not move. The last thing she needed was to wake her crush up from what could possibly the best nap of his life.

She moved the arm that wasn't pinned between her and Adrien very carefully, attempting to check the message she had just received. She unlocked the screen and saw that she had actually received two. One was from her mom, reminding her to put on sunscreen before getting off the bus. The other was from Alya, and her message was a picture captioned "Paris's New Power Couple".

This picture displayed Marinette, mouth open, leaning on Adrien's shoulder. Adrien's head was tilted towards hers, also open. They both looked dead to the world and completely at peace with it. At first Marinette was upset, but honestly, seeing how cute they look in that picture, she thought Alya might be right.


	2. Fish

**SO this is like the only time I have ever updated this quickly (probably idk). Once again, 3rd person is not my strong suit, so I'm sorry in advance for the grammatical errors. Also, sorry I don't respond to all your nice reviews, I read them all and they leave me speechless.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Alright kids, so our first stop is the hotel, to bring our things to our rooms. You all picked roommates in advance, correct?" Mme Bustier asked the busload of students. Everyone nodded. "And I assumes you remember who you picked?" Again everyone nodded. "Alright, I want each of you to get off the bus with your room-buddy. When you get to the bottom of the stairs I will hand you each a key to your room. You will have 30 minutes to take your things up to your room and take a quick break before I expect you back on the bus to go to dinner, any questions?"

"Mme Bustier? Where are we heading for dinner? I don't eat anywhere with less than four stars," Chloe inquired. Mari rolled her eyes in contempt.

"Miss Bourgeoisie, the name of the restaurant is in the trip itinerary. If the quality so concerns you, feel free not to eat," Bustier retorted, obviously not willing to deal with Chloe's antics on what was supposed to be a class vacation. Marinette snorted.

As she and lay got off the bus they were handed keycards to room 318. The grabbed their bags and headed into the hotel, following the other students up the stairs. It was only three flights,and France isn't known for its elevator access, so the stairs were obviously the right choice for anyone who cared about having time to change before dinner. However, even though everyone had seen them run upstairs during an akuma battle or two, Chloe and Sabrina, who was carrying the bags for the both of them, waited for the ancient elevator to make it's way down from the sixth floor to take them up to their room.

As Alya opened the door, Marinette saw Nino hold out his keycard for the door to the room next to her and Alya's. Marinette dived into the room before Adrien could see her and slammed the door behind her. She sighed against the door.

"What was that all about?" Alya asked, throwing her small bag on the chair and unzipping it. She begun looking for a hairbrush as Marinette started freaking out.

"Nino and Adrien are in the room right next to us!" She started, whispering, but growing louder. "What if I talk in my sleep or snore loudly or something and Adrien hears me through the wall? What if I flush the toilet while he is in the shower and burn him? What if I go into the hall to get something from the vending machine and bump into him? There are just so many possible disasters!" Marinette finished, now at a yell. Alya just brushed out her dip-dyed tresses.

"Or what if he hears you yelling about how nervous you make him," she supplied a moment later. Marinette slapped her hand over her mouth. The brunette stood up, hair now tamed. "Come on, we'll be late for dinner,"

"Alright kids, you have all been given free range of the menu. I suggest the mussels, they are scrumptious," Mme Bustier said as the students were passed menus. Marinette, not knowing hardly anything about seafood, but trusting her teacher oured the mussels. Adrien, who was sitting across the table from her and Alya ordered crab mac and cheese, while her friend and Nino ordered a platter of crab legs to share.

They made small talk about what they were planning on doing at the beach the next day and how much homework they would have to do on the bus ride back when their food mussels stank. Marinette lifted one shell and looked at it quizzically.

"How do I eat this?" She asked the room, Adrien picked one up to show her.

"You slurp it," He said, sipping the slimy meat from the shell. Marinette looked disgusted and he laughed. "Do you want to trade?" He offered. She shook her head.

"No no! You should at least try yours before you offer it to me. What if it is the pasta dish of your dreams?" She replied, answering his question with her own. He chuckled.

"Alright," He said, using his fork to lift some of the macaroni to his mouth. He quickly swallowed it before shooting his hand out to his water glass and taking a huge drink. When he opened his mouth he was panting. "That is spicy hot and hot hot," he said. Pushing the bowl towards Marinette. She giggled and pulled it closer to her, pushing her mussels in his direction.

"Wow, isn't this a perfect arrangement," Alya said through a mouthful of crab, eliciting an eyebrow wiggle from Nino, who also had a mouthful of crab. Marinette smiled at Adrien.

"Yeah I guess it is,"


	3. Swimsuit

**Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! I wish the chapters were longer for you nice people, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Enjoy!**

"Are you ladies ready yet?" Nino asked, banging on Marinette and Alya's door the next morning. Marinette was opening drawers in the dresser frantically, looking for something she misplaced.

"Alya, where is my bikini top!" She yelled to her friend in the bathroom. The toilet flushed and after a second Alya walked out of the bathroom, clad in a push-up bikini that made her chest look more amazing than it naturally did and holding Marinette's coral halter top.

Marinette snatched the top from her friend's hand and pulled it on over her bra. She loosely tied the back before slipping off her bra. Alya pulled on her crochet coverup dress before coming over to her friend and helping her fully tie the bikini top. Marinette pulled on the lightweight teal paisley print dress she had made for the trip and they were ready to go.

Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien met up ran into Kim and Max in the elevator and decided to walk down to the beach together. When they got there, it was busy, but not as busy as it would be be in August. The Late April crowd was scattered across the beach, some playing volleyball, but most just sunning themselves on towels. When they saw Rose and Juleka about thirty feet down the shore they ran to them and dropped their stuff together. They were about to head down to the water when Kim yelled.

"Wait! We all need sunscreen or we will all go home with wicked sunburns," He reminded us. He pulled a giant bottle out from his bag, the kind that a mother of six might have, and everyone lined up to get some pumped into their hand. They all lathered , in a ploy to increase the flirting of this trip even more decided not to put sunscreen on her back herself, even the parts she could easily reach.

"Can somebody get my back?" She asked. Marinette opened her mouth and began to raise her hand before Alya glared at her. When Nino volunteered the glare turned into a glow. "Oh thanks! What would I do without you?" Alya said with a wink in Marinette's direction. The smaller girl rolled her eyes.

"Do you, uh, need a hand?" Adrien said from behind Mari, causing her to jump. She turned around and shook her head.

"Uh, no. I think I got it," She replied, blushing for what had to be the fiftieth time since she got on the bus yesterday. If her cheeks got scarred red from this trip it would not be because of the sun.

They started with Marco-Polo, then Kim brought a beach ball out of his bag and they started playing catch. It was only a matter of time before the ball went way over Mari's head and she had to swim to get it. The front crawled the ten feet to the ball, then used her magical arm strength to throw the ball back to the crowd. The motion of throwing, however, seemed to have loosened the halter on her biki significantly. To the point of coming undone, it would seem.

Luckily, she had swum out to a spot where she could stand and the water came up to her shoulders. She used one hand to hold the top in place and the other to try to signal Alya or Rose.

"Can I get a hand over here! Please!" She lightly yelled. But neither of the girls turned. The only person who did turn, was Adrien. Seeing the distress on her face, he swam over, hoping her could help.

"Marinette, what wrong? Do you feel ill? Do you need me to get a lifeguard?" He questioned, concern evident on his face. Marinette shook her head.

"No no! If you could get me Alya please though, that would be great. I am having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction and I need her help," She had no idea why she decided to tell him that detail, but there it was, no taking it back now.

"Oh ok, I'll uh, go get her," He said, now starting to turn red himself. When he looked back to their friends, they were gone, all walking out of the water and shaking out their hair. "Oh um, ah."

"It's fine, can you tie my top for me, please. I hate to ask but like, you know," She said, becoming increasingly scarlett. He nodded and she turned, handing him the bikini strings so that he could help her. He tied a tight knot and then held up his hands, as if it might fall apart at any moment. There was a moment where the only sound was the distant chatter of beach goers and the lapping of the waves.

"Uh, we should probably head back in now,"


	4. Riptide

**Sorry this took so long guys, I've had a lot going on! Anyways, there are only two chapters after this one! Enjoy!**

"Tiki, this weekend has been a disaster!" Marinette said, stepping out of the shower, wringing her hair. Tiki rolled her bug eyes.

"I think you are exaggerating. Actually, I completely agree with Alya on this one. I think all the things you are viewing as embarrassing confrontations have actually been excellent, relationship building experiences. If you just looked at the facts, you would know that," the sprite replied. Marinette pulled on her shorts and tank top pajama set before starting on brushing her hair.

"What facts might those be, o all knowing Kiwami? The facts that show I have made a blundering mistake at every turn this weekend," she stated. Tiki shook her head.

"No, these facts. First, when you fell asleep on Adrien, he fell asleep on you. That means he knew you were on his shoulder and was comfortable enough with you being there to fall asleep with you. That shows lots of trust." Marinette began to blush, "Second, he came over to help you when you asked when nobody else did, that shows that he is paying attention to you. Third, when you asked him to tie your bikini top, he did so with no funny business, which shows that her respects you and is a genuinely nice guy," the Kiwami listed. Marinette was the color of a tomato. She let out a little squeal and hid her face in her hands.

"Tiki! You really think so? You think he might like me?" She said peeking through her fingers. Tiki smiled.

"Of course I do," she said. The two went out to the bedroom to find a note from Alya. _Went to the lounge to hang out with Nino. Wish me luck. -A_ Just then there was a scream from the beach.

"Tiki! Spots on!"

Marinette leaped across rooftops wishing she had better night vision to see what was going on at the beach below. It looked like a girl was drowning way out in the water. The only other thing by on the beach was two other girls and

"Chat?" Ladybug said, landing next to her partner. She had assumed that he was back in Paris. What a coincidence that he happened to pick the same weekend for a beach trip.

"My lady!" He said, turning to face her in surprise. Chat had no idea his lady would be here. He was trying to think around the problem of retrieving a tiring girl without forcing his kiwami to take a swim, but with Ladybug here, he wouldn't have to.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" She asked him. He smiled.

"I am here on a class trip. As for what is going on here, these two," He pointed to the girls standing high and dry next to him, "convinced Sophie out there to go for a little illegal midnight swim and she got caught in a riptide," He told her. She glared at the girls on next to her partner and nodded.

"Alright, I assume that the reason you haven't gone and saved her is because of some feline aversion to water?" Ladybug asked. Chat nodded. "Alright then, give me your staff," she asked of her partner. He gave it to her without question. She tied the end of her yo-yo around the metal pole and threw it with all her might out to the girl, who was maybe 15 meters out from the shore. Luckily it just barely made it to the girl and she grabbed on. As Ladybug reeled in the girl Chat stared at her adoringly.

"You look radiant tonight, my lady," he told her once the girl was safe on the shore with her "friends". She rolled her eyes.

"What makes tonight special? You think I look radiant every night," She retorted, making sure her yo-yo was ok to swing her back to her hotel room, where she hoped Alya had yet to return.

"Your hair is down, it's really beautiful," he told her. She blushed. She hadn't even realized that Tiki hadn't just automatically done her hair for her. She absentmindedly touched it.

"Uh, thanks then. Have a nice night kitty!" She said before throwing her yo-yo, catching on the air conditioner of a nearby building. And like that, she was gone.

 **I love and appreciate every comment, even if I don't send a personal thank you to all of you! XOXOXOXO**

 **-Gwen**


	5. Windows

**Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since the last chapter, but life just happens sometimes. This is the last chapter, I know I said six chapters before, but I felt like this was a solid wrap up. Anyway, Enjoy the show.**

She bounced from rooftop to rooftop, landing only faintly on each perch before throwing her yoyo and returning to weightlessness. She wasn't focused too much on which ledge she stopped on or what roof she tumbled over; the only she was focused on was the brightly lit window a few blocks down where she hoped her best friend hadn't returned to find her missing. She had only been gone a few minutes, and Alya had said she would be out for a while, but Ladybug didn't want to take that chance.

Taking all the necessary precautions, she landed on the roof of her hotel and wrapped her yoyo around a vent, lowering herself down in the space between her window and Adrien's. She peeked into her room to see everything exactly where she left it, bag on the chair, bathroom fan on, and pillows strewn about the room. She swung onto the small pseudo-balcony and released her transformation with a flash of pink light. As she stepped into the room she saw a black figure jump through the window beside her, which had conveniently been left open just like her's.

 _There is no way Chat Noir just jumped into Adrien and Nino's hotel room. Unless he is following me._ She thought instantly. However she quickly reconsidered. _No, that's dumb. If he was following me he would have jumped into my room. So, maybe he's a friend of Nino's?_ That's a possibility, but there was only one way to find out.

She threw a clunky, but cute, sweatshirt over her pajamas and pulled a brush through her air so she would be presentable when she went over there and demanded to know what was going on. She slipped her feet into her fluffy white slippers, and opened the door.

Only to find that someone was on the other side.

"Adrien, what are you doing outside my," He leaned down and kissed her. She squeaked for an instant before she melted into it. She didn't get it, but really did she care? Adrien Agrest,the nicest guy she had ever met, was kissing her, and that was all that mattered.

It was over too soon. He broke away and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"It's you. You're her. My lady," He said softly. Bowing his head slightly. SHe stared at him for a second before it clicked. Chat was a friend of Nino, because he was Adrien.

"Oh my god," was all she managed to get out, putting a hand to her mouth and stepping back. He stepped with her, entering her room and pushing the door closed behind her. From down the hall Nino and Alya could be heard whooping.

"Is that a good 'oh my god' or a bad 'oh my god', my lady. I'm not good at reading people," he asked her, dumb, cat like grin spread across his face. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Both, I guess? I mean it's good that you just kissed me, but bad because you did it because you think that I'm her," she replied. He quirked an eyebrow.

"But you are her. I saw you transform, which I didn't mean to do. I just happened to be jumping into my room when I saw the light. Anyway, you are the the perfect girl to be ladybug, so what does it matter?" He questioned, walking over to and sitting on the bed. She shook her head.

"That's just it. I'm not her. I mean I become her, but Ladybug isn't who I am. I'm not a hero," Marinette said back, on the verge of tears. She wanted to be like Ladybug, she really did, but she wasn't. She was just herself, a normal girl. Adrien laughed and took her hands in his.

"What are you talking about? You are just like her, even when you are you. I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner. You stand up for others, you think your way around a problem, and your eyes are the most beautiful blue I have ever seen. Everything that I love about her I also love about you, so you really are one in the same," He told her, smiling in a way that made any tears that might have been receed. She cracked a small smile.

"Well I'm not surprised I didn't see you. How does someone so angelic become such a smart alec when he puts on a mask?" She cut back, finally feeling the natural rhythm and chemistry that had been between them all along. Now that she wasn't fighting it, she felt like everything in her life was going to be ok.

They talked until five minutes before Mme Bustier made her rounds and Adrien had to sneak back over to his room. That night, they both went to sleep feeling complete.

 **ANNNNNDDDDDD that's it! Thank you all for reading, you guys have been so nice a patient. I hope you all like the ending and find more good fanfics to read after this.**

 **XOXOXOXOX,**

 **Gwen**


End file.
